Akame Ga Kill: Kill The Love
by Harem Won't Spare 'Em
Summary: Tatsumi unexpectedly finds himself face to face with Esdeath again. He knows that he should be getting himself out of this situation, but something deep inside keeps him from doing so. Just what exactly is this feeling? And are Leone and Akame really just friends?
1. Kill the Beginning

**The events in this story happen after a couple weeks Tatsumi and Esdeath return from the island. Anything that happens after that in the anime/manga is excluded from my story.**

 **I do not own _Akame ga Kill_ or any of the characters in it**

 **Note: I have gone back and made edits to this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Kill the Beginning**_

Tatsumi woke up. He didn't hear any of the usual complains of him sleeping in, so he tried going back to sleep. His body ached, and his arms felt heavy. He ignored this factor, knowing that because of his jobs lately, he had become sorer every passing day.

Then suddenly a bloodcurdling scream made him jump, and he took a look at his surroundings. He noticed blood splattered all over the walls, the faint lighting due to lamps outside his room. Thick metal bars encasing him inside, and no sunlight anywhere to be seen. Now that he was paying more attention he started to smell something rotten and rancid, almost making him gag in disgust. He tried to get up but found himself weighed down by chains wrapped around his arms. The screams continued.

 _'Am I ...next?'_ Tatsumi's body started trembling in fear. _'Did they...did they figure out that I am part of Night Raid?'_ His breathing became strange and uneven.

The screaming went on for what seems to be an eternity and got to a point that Tatsumi couldn't handle it anymore. The screams were so agonizing and painful that they were starting to drive him mad. Then all of a sudden, **THUMP!** Silence filled his ears.

The only sound present was the dripping of blood onto the cold floor. He then heard quiet footsteps going in the opposite direction, and a wave of relief washed over him, realizing that he still had some time left before something happened to him. However, Tatsumi's relief vanished as the footsteps stopped, turned around, and started coming in his direction. He started to panic, lost control, and let his mind create possibilities for his future. He imagined himself having his fingers and toes removed while counting down by seven from 1000. Being kicked repetitively for the torturer's enjoyment. His body lying on the floor lifeless after all of it was done. Time seemed to slow down around Tatsumi, until, it halted to a stop.

He thought, _'Is this the end for me? Will they torture me until I give them information about Night Raid? Until I sell out my friends?'_ A single tear dropped from his eye.

 _'I couldn't even give a proper goodbye to my friends. Akame, Mine, Leone, Lubbock, Najenda, also the new members Susanoo and Chelsea. I wasn't strong enough to save Shelee and Bulat, and now it's my turn... to join them.'_

He saw his life flash before his eyes. _'I didn't accomplish anything in life. I couldn't keep my promise to the village. I almost died on my first day in the capital. I... I couldn't please anyone with my presence. I...I...'_ He started to weep softly.

Tatsumi could recall that he was on a recon mission. He was following a slave merchant to find out where he kept the slaves imprisoned in. While passing through the city he avoided everyone and was almost unrecognizable. Patrols sometimes made him irritated just because he would have to distance himself from the target, and had a high chance of losing sight of them. The last thing he remembered was that he had accidentally bumped into someone irritatingly loud, and made them drop all of their belongings. He tried to calm them down by picking up their fruit and apologizing; however, since they didn't stop, Tatsumi turned to flee almost immediately, so he wouldn't make himself stand out. Then, out of the blue, he heard someone squeal his name, he turned around confused and saw a figure bolting towards him faster than lightning. Then **BANG!** Everything went black.

Time picked up again. The footsteps grew louder and louder every passing second, echoing in the darkly lit hallway. As soon as they stopped, Tatsumi realized this was the end for him. He screwed his eyes shut as he heard his cell door opening. He decided that he will not give them any satisfaction, he also didn't want to die while begging for mercy and crying till the end, so he steeled himself. He stopped his shaking and calmed himself. He said his last prayers and was now ready for what was about to come.

The person stepped closer to Tatsumi, and he prepared for the upcoming pain. Instead, to his surprise, he felt a soft and gentle hand wipe his tears away. Then the person gave him a warm hug, embracing him fully.

This confused him, he should have been in immense pain right now, but instead was being comforted. Tatsumi opened his eyes and to his surprise, he saw a familiar face smiling at him.

"Miss Esdeath?" Tatsumi wasn't sure, but—from the way she approached him—he assumed that she didn't know about his connection to Night Raid. He, having seen her smile managed to let go of all his bad thoughts, but they get replaced by other (more stimulating) possibilities.

"Tatsumi! It is so good to hold you again." She said this while putting on the largest smile possible, and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Too tight... too tight..." His face turned blue, she let out a silent 'eep', and finally loosened her grip on him.

"Why am I here?" He finally found the courage to ask, and she took a step back.

"You have not forgotten last time... _**have you**?_" She stated coldly and stared at him like a lion stares down their prey before delivering their killing blow.

Tatsumi's eyes widened, remembering that a few weeks back, they had met when he was patrolling the mountains after the new Danger Beast threat arose. By coincidence Esdeath had found him, and was content to see him again; however, Tatsumi, on the other hand, was not. Their reunion was cut short when a hooded figure used their Imperial Arm to teleport them both to a remote island. They were forced to spend the day together but learned a lot about each other in the process. When the teleportation field suddenly reappeared Tatsumi jumped in after telling the preoccupied Esdeath that he was going to go ahead first. Esdeath did not want to repeat the mistake that she did last time, rushed after him at light speed. Tatsumi knew that he would get separated from his friends if he didn't hide, so he used his Incursio's invisibility to disappear from Esdeath. When she came out of the portal she was hurt by the fact that Tatsumi had abandoned her again. That day she swore that if she saw him again, she would make sure he wouldn't ever escape.

She looked into his soul with a grim smile, sending shivers down his spine. Tatsumi gulped. Terror filled his mind, and he scrambled away as fast as he could. He made it about half a meter before Esdeath stepped on his chains, and due to the sudden stop, the chains burned Tatsumi's wrists. This pain was far from the worst Tatsumi experienced, compared to his missions and training he was used to, this much was bearable. The only pain he was afraid of experiencing was the one that Esdeath was about to give him.

"Did you really think you could escape from me, **again?** " She was infuriated with him. She picked him up and threw him against the wall.

"I made a mistake entrusting you to Wave and letting you out of my sight, so now I will personally have to take care of you for the rest of your life." She glared at him. This made Tatsumi distance himself from her again, but only to realize that she cornered him.

"Wa...wait! Can't we ta—" Tatsumi tried to reason with her, but it was too late. She interrupted him with a kiss, then pulled her head back.

"But you know, I cannot stay mad at you. He-he." Esdeath giggled and went in for another kiss, but this time, she gave him a more passionate one.

Tatsumi got flustered because of her sudden gesture, and—even if this wasn't the first time they had kissed—he started blushing uncontrollably. He tried shaking her off, but she had an iron grip on him. Then suddenly her tongue pierced through his lips and started exploring on the inside. He tried to stop her by biting her tongue, but she just became more eager to discover what was kept hidden from her. However, (despite her french kiss) Tatsumi's biggest problem at that moment was air, they had kissed for so long that he no longer had any air left in his lungs. He tried signalling her by kicking her gently, but Esdeath was too fixated on kissing that she didn't realize his desperate need for air. When he almost fainted she wondered why he stopped resisting and having realized her mistake, they finally parted lips.

They were both gasping for air for a while—especially Tatsumi who wasn't used to this kind of situation. He tried to hide his face as much as possible from her so that she would not be happy to see that her tactics are starting to work on him. Esdeath, on the contrary, could not get her eyes off him because nothing in this world will ever be able to give her so much pleasure just by being around it. Then (after a few minutes of awkward silence) Tatsumi realized it would be better to get straight to the point.

"Let me go Miss Esdeath!"

"No. I will not tolerate your defiance anymore. You _will_ love me, one way or another, even if I have to break you." Esdeath said, venom dripping from her every word.

He sighed...then pleaded with her. "I know that you can also see the corruption in the government, so let's change that. Let's make the Capital a better place."

Esdeath slammed the wall behind him, leaving a small crater from the impact.

"What are you thinking telling me, a General of the Imperial army, for I could have you executed right on the spot!" She growled.

"I may not know you very well, but even though our opinions of justice are different—I know that you will do the right thing."

Esdeath couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tatsumi trusted her? The last times they had been together he was always hesitant at being friendly, but now he wagering his life with his trust in her. He truly was the man she fell in love with. Filled to the brim with happiness she hugged him again.

She whispered into his ear. "Let's continue this another time, but for now why don't why go somewhere more private. He-he." Esdeath laughter was filled with ulterior motives.

Genuinely scared, Tatsumi jumped back, only to slam his head on the wall. "Wait! Why do we have to go somewhere more private? What are you plann—" She had given him a swift strike in the back of his neck, and somehow he had a feeling of déjà vu from this pain.

"Shhhh. It's alright Tatsumi. I'll take care of everything." She giggled.

Those were the last words he heard before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Today was the same as any day at the Night Raid headquarters. Tatsumi and Mine had an argument first thing in the morning, and Leone teased Tatsumi after breakfast. Every once in a while someone was assigned to a mission, in this case, it being Tatsumi, and everyone would part ways until a later time in the day.

Some of the Night Raid members liked spending their free time training, thinking of strategies to overthrow the empire and relaxing, while others liked peeping on the girls training and taking baths. Of course, everyone was aware that it was Lubbock, so he would be caught fairly easily and be taught a lesson. However, Najenda would always laugh at his antics for reasons unaware to her.

The day was following its regular routine with nothing out of the ordinary until sunset, for that's when something felt off. Dinner came around and the Night Raid Members gathered once again, but this time it was very quiet. Almost nobody said a thing. Apart from a bit of small talk, the atmosphere had gotten cold. That's when Leone couldn't handle it anymore and broke the silence.

"Boss, where is Tatsumi? Shouldn't he have been back by now? Wasn't it only a recon mission?" From Leone's tone, everyone could tell that she was worried.

"Hmm. Now that you mention it... it is strange."

"It isn't like Tatsumi to be late for dinner," said Akame as she gobbled up her meal.

"He probably just lost track of time," Lubbock said, not paying much attention to the conversation while trying to manufacture something out of his string.

"What if he has encountered a problem?" Susanoo spoke nonchalantly.

"That could be it. Nice going Susanoo! I wouldn't expect any less from my Imperial Arms"

Lubbock complained internally while grinding his teeth. _'Curse you Susanoo, stealing all the attention, at this rate I won't stand a chance with revealing my true feelings to her!'_

"Alright, I'll go inform the Revolutionary army's spies to start looking for any traces of what happened to Tatsumi. You guys can look into it too, but I don't want any of you to do anything rash to find him." Then Najenda dismissed the members.

Everyone dispersed in a different direction, and no sound was present.

Chelsea sighed and looked out her window. _'Where did you go Tatsumi? ...Everything is so different without you here...'_

That night, no one slept well.

* * *

Tatsumi bolted upright as soon as he regained consciousness. He looked around and everything seemed familiar. That's when it hit him. He was back in Esdeath's room, for the second time. He inhaled the air, and it smelled just like her—a dominant yet sweet fragrance. He also realized that he was wearing the same dog collar that Esdeath made him wear the first time they met, but this time the collar's chains were stuck to the wall. The chains were longer than the ones in the torture room, but they only reached until about halfway across the room. He saw a glass of water on the counter with the note 'in case you wake up feeling thirsty'. Tatsumi started drinking and realized that Esdeath was currently showering, for he could hear the water running on the opposite side of the room. He tried calming himself, aware of what happened last time in this situation and thought.

 _'Today is going to be the same as last time. Nothing sexual, nothing lewd, nothing innapro—'_ Tatsumi interrupted his own train of thought and spit all of the water he just drank.

That was his immediate reaction to seeing Esdeath coming out of the shower with only—a very revealing—blouse. The first four buttons being undone. His face lit up in embarrassment, so he averted his eyes.

"What's wrong? See something you like" Esdeath teased.

"N–n–no I was just mesmerized by that beautiful flower you have over there," He said as he pointed off to the direction of a little flower in the corner of the room.

"You know, Tatsumi, you're a really bad liar" Esdeath started coming closer to him.

"W-w-wait, you're not going to do anything, right?"

"Well, that depends on you. Are you planning to collaborate?" She giggled and jumped at him; giving him a kiss. "Don't forget..." She looked into his forest green eyes, almost getting lost within them, and she cracked a smile.

"You're mine now."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is my first story so please give feedback, good or bad.**

 **This story is rated M because of mature scenes and/or themes. Some examples would be blood or gore scenes, sexual intentions and etc.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed my first story ^,^**


	2. Kill the In-between

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter.**

 **I do not own _Akame ga Kill_ or any of the characters in it.**

 **Note: I have gone back and made edits to this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Kill the In-between**_

The night was in full bloom, and the marvellous reflection of the moon could be seen on the surface of the lake. Everything was un-moving and asleep, save for the symphony of crickets enjoying their tranquil time. The wind howled and blew the trees gently. The silence was ubiquitous.

"KYAAAA!"

However, Esdeath's private chambers were quite the contrary. Full of life, and loud.

"Tatsumi, you have no idea how much I've waited for this day to come again!" Esdeath exclaimed, filled to the brim with happiness.

She had jumped at him at unrivalled speeds and gave him a kiss. She then knocked him down on the bed and started hugging him as hard as possible. Because of their height difference, Tatsumi was greeted with two round pillows and had lost his face between them. He tried pushing himself away, but—with the pillows being the only things in front of him—he only ended up making Esdeath moan softly. Now having realized what a dilemma he was in, it was as if time had stopped and everything was dead quiet. Tatsumi could hear his racing heartbeat and decided to slow it down as much as he was able. Then he swallowed hard, and in one motion he pushed himself out of the pillow prison by pushing on the pillows themselves. Esdeath moaned again, and having realized he escaped from her, she glared at him.

She spoke coldly. "Who gave you permission to escape?"

"Uh...ha-ha...um well I..." Tatsumi scratched the back of his head.

"You know sometimes you're very easy to read, but that's what makes you cute Tatsumi!" She jumped at him again, this time, pinning him down.

With her free hand, she reached under Tatsumi's sweater and started to caress his chest. She could feel his rock hard abs, and a few scars scattered around his chest. She continued descending until she reached his waist and stopped. She thought about what was beyond that point and blushed lightly.

"He...hey don't you think you're going a bit too fast? ... It's only our second-night an-an-and I haven't done this sort of thing yet, so I..." He trailed off unknowingly.

She sighed. "Alright, but only because I also don't have experience in this." She pulled away and sat at the side of the bed. Seeing that she composed herself, Tatsumi took a seat beside her.

There was an awkward silence that started to fill the air, and both respective sides went deep in their thoughts.

 _'Hmm, does Tatsumi hate me now? Did I go too far for the first day? Maybe I should try a less aggressive approach, for that's what might get Tatsumi to fall for me. After all, I don't want to force it on him too much, and I already made up my mind for him to be my lover and not my possession. Of course, if I have to, I will go to great lengths to make him love me. Oh! I know, first I'll...'_

 _'That was close, way too close. Any longer and I would have lost myself in a world where I could not back away from. Although, Miss Esdeath's body is so nice and soft—especially her "pillows"—it almost makes me want to examine her body further...What the! Tatsumi get your mind out of the gutter! She is the enemy. She is the enemy. She is the enemy. She is the ene—'_

"Well, you must be tired after all that has happened today, so let's go to sleep."

Tatsumi started to think about a way to avoid sleeping with her, but then remembered what happened last time and gave up.

"Can you at least remove the collar from my neck?"

"No, I can't have you running off again; however, if you still do run off then I won't nice to you anymore." She smiled like everything was normal and that she hadn't just threatened him.

Tatsumi gulped. If this was how Esdeath was when she was nice, what would happen to him if he got on her bad side? He felt shivers run down his spine as he imagined the possibilities, so he just did as he was told, and joined her. He distanced himself as far away as possible from her so that nothing would accidentally happen during the night. Then he felt all of the day's events catch up to him and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, love." She quietly said.

* * *

When Tatsumi had awakened the sun was rising, and the birds chirping. Their beautiful melody almost made him forget his unfamiliar surroundings. He tried getting up but realized that Esdeath was using him as a body pillow again. Although being against it at first, he decided not to ruin this moment of peace, so he remained still and relaxed for the first time in a while.

After a little bit, he pushed away all unnecessary thoughts and started to think of what he had to do next. Did his friends realize he was missing and were they looking for him at the very moment? Should he try to make himself as visible as possible so that his friends would find him easier? Maybe try to communicate to a revolutionary army spy to pass on a message to Night Raid? Or perhaps he should escape as soon as the opportunity arises, without involving his friends so that they wouldn't try anything absurd to save him.

"mmm..."

"Miss Esdeath?" Tatsumi thoughts halted as soon as he heard her emit a soft sound.

"mmmm...Tatsumi..."

She started to lower her hand—which was previously resting on his chest—and inched closer to Tatsumi's lower part of the body.

He gulped. "Uhh... Miss Esdeath, are you awake?"

"mmm...yes Tatsumi...that's a good boy..."

 _'This woman! Even in her sleep, she's still thinking about me... but I really hope that she isn't dreaming about what I'm thinking she is.'_

Noticing that Esdeath's hand was still descending, Tatsumi tried to move his hand to prevent her from touching him; however, her other hand grabbed his wrist and held tight—immobilizing it. He tried moving around as much as possible and even called out her name, but not too loud as he didn't want to attract the attention of outsiders and see them in this predicament. Tatsumi just closed his eyes and said a prayer, knowing that it was impossible to stop her at this point. Hoping it would be over soon. She reached inside his undergarments and started to touch Tatsumi's member gently. He was actually surprised that she was being so gentle and not using her usual sadistic approach. But he spoke too soon, and she squeezed his member with the strength of a Super Class Danger Beast.

"AAAAHHH!"

Esdeath immediately bolted upright and reached for her rapier which was sheathed at her side.

"What's wrong Tatsumi?" She said concerned.

"Well, you..." He sighed. "Nevermind, its fine, just give me some more space when sleeping"

"Very well, but we will still share the bed." She spoke while thinking to her self. _'Hmph, I guess that was just a dream...although, it could become reality if my plan works.'_ She blushed lightly.

Suddenly, Esdeath started to remove her clothing, and Tatsumi seeing this turned around immediately.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing!"

"...I'm changing"

"Why don't you do that somewhere else?"

"Well... we are going to be spending a lot of time together from now on, so..."

She dashed towards him and gave him a hug from behind. "Things like these should be normal. hehe."

Tatsumi's eyes widened after processing what just happened. She was giving him a hug with those pillows again, but this time there were no pillowcases. It was touching him directly. Yet, before he lost control of his situation down there—surprised that it still reacted after being intensely crushed—she got off of him and went back to getting ready.

She put her hat on and composed herself. "We must hurry, the rest of the Jaegers are waiting for us."

"ah...right..." He said as he brushed away at the stream of blood flowing from his nose. "I'll be right there."

* * *

The Jaegers were all gathered in the dining room and were waiting for the General to arrive. Bols was dividing up the breakfast he had just prepared, and sung to himself. Seryu and Koro were playing happily with each other, on the other side of the room, which made them look like they were bursting with energy and had nothing to worry about. Wave tried persuading Kurome to have a bigger fish diet by trying to take away her bag of sweets, but she kept resisting and fending him off. Run, on the other hand, was flipping through the pages of his many books, not paying a lot of attention to his fellow members. The moment Esdeath and Tatsumi entered the room—him being pulled along by the chain connected to his collar—the room fell silent.

"From today on forth, Tatsumi shall be rejoining us as a member of the Jaegers. Also..." She smirked. "Anyone that looks at him romantically will be flayed and hung. Okay?" She said chirpily.

Tatsumi, trying to overlook the threat that she just made towards everyone, smiled awkwardly towards them. "Umm...hey guys...it's...it's been a while, ha-ha."

"TATSUMIIIIIIIII!" Wave ran straight at him and stopped two steps in front of him. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAD TO ENDURE JUST BECAUSE YOU LEFT SO SUDDENLY! I WAS TORTURED FOR A COUNTLESS AMOUNT OF HOURS BY GENERAL ESDEATH!" He gripped his legs as the fearful memories returned back to him.

Tatsumi steeled himself for a very much deserved slap or punch, because he couldn't even imagine what the demon, Esdeath, was capable of. To his surprise, Wave instead placed his hand on Tatsumi's shoulder and gave him a big smile.

"It may have been something that I did not want to experience, but that's water under the bridge now. It's always good to have a partner back."

"Thanks, man...you know, I almost missed you."

Wave started to shake Tatsumi vigorously. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALMOST, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIEN—" **WHACK!**

Esdeath brought down her rapier's scabbard on his head—making him fall on his behind—and glared at him.

"Physical contact with Tatsumi and raising your voice at him is also forbidden—except if it is absolutely necessary—if you do so from now on, you will be subjected to light torture method C. Got it. Wave."

"Ye-ye-yes Ma'am!" He backed away and sat down at the table.

After a moment of odd silence, everyone sat down at their respective seats at the table. Tatsumi though he could finally take a breather, considering how big the table was, and headed to a seat diagonally from Esdeath. But before he made it there, she pulled on his chains and forced him to sit down next to her. Then Esdeath made her move.

"Say ahh." She brought the spoon close to his mouth and smiled.

"Wh-wh-what!" He immediately got flustered. He was pretty sure he saw couples and married people do this back in his village, so what was Esdeath trying to imply here!

"Come on... or else." He was frightened by how quickly she changed her smile to a death glare, so he unwillingly accepted.

"Ahhhh." She inserted it inside his mouth carefully, as to not spill anything, and he took it.

Tatsumi looked around and saw the rest of the Jaegers staring at him with mixed emotions—some dumbfoundedness and others embarrassment—realizing this, his face lit up. The moment Esdeath turned to follow Tatsumi's gaze everyone averted their eyes and acted as nothing had just happened. She turned back to his face and gave him a perplexed look, unaware of had caused his flusteredness, and carried on feeding him.

When they had finished eating, with all of the dishes put away, Esdeath discussed with them about the day's plans.

"Bols, I need you to go and check through the camp to make sure that no one is slacking off, and if they are, you allowed to punish them accordingly."

"Very well, General Esdeath."He replied and took off.

"Seryu, take Koro with you to patrol around the capital, and take care of any evildoers you see."

"Gladly, General Esdeath. Come on Koro, we have some justice to serve." Seryu said as she walked out of the room, seeming rather inpatient.

"Wave, Kurome and Run, take the day off and enjoy your youth before it's too late." She winked at Kurome making her blush.

"Yes, General Esdeath." They all responded in unison and left the room.

"...Umm, should I be calling you General Esdeath, Miss Esdeath or...?" Tatsumi questioned after having heard their conversation.

"No, you can call me whatever you would like, Darling." He still felt weird, even if it wasn't the first time she gave him a nickname.

"Ah, ok, I'll just go with... Esdeath, for now." She smiled in the corner of her face due to the words, 'for now', resounding back in her head. "So what will I be doing?"

She smirked. "Come along now. I'll show you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm so sorry that this Chapter took so long to come out. I have been recently been bombarded with so much homework that I couldn't even take a breath. As well one of my family members has been hospitalized for quite some time and due to it, I had to do various tasks that they would normally do themselves. I originally had planned to make this chapter come out around a month ago, but life prevented me from doing so. I hope you all understand and forgive me and my** **tardiness** **.**


	3. Kill the Worry

**I welcome you to the Third Chapter.**

 **Thoughts** **will now be _'italicized'_**

 **I do not own _Akame ga Kill_ or any of the characters in it. **

* * *

_**Kill the Worry**_

Leone dashed madly across the field pummeling each and every single one of her targets with immense strength. She threw a barrage of fists at one of her opponents and caused an explosion of guts. Leone ran towards another enemy at inhumane speeds and kicked them in their chest, instantly shattering all of their bones. She ricocheted off the carcass and flew at another target. Readying her claws ferociously, she cut them in two.

Leone turned to face the last opponent standing, and sent them a death glare which would make most want to regret ever being alive. But, Leone was shocked when she saw that sadistic smile—which she hated the most—look back at her.

 **"Esdeath! Give us back Tatsumi!"** She yelled at her with anger from the deepest depths of her heart. Charging at her with all her might. Leone unleashed her barrage of fists upon her, but Esdeath effortlessly blocked all of it with her ice.

"Is that the best you can do?" Esdeath provoked her and launched an attack.

Leone easily dodged and started to circle around Esdeath, waiting for an opportunity to strike. When she finally saw a chance, Leone jumped at her, ready to slash her face off, but only halfway through her attack, she realized that she fell right into her trap.

 _'Crap! I have to dodge this!'_ Leone tried twisting her body mid-air to avoid falling into Esdeath's trap, but she wasn't quick enough.

Esdeath cut off her whole arm in an instant, making it erupt into a bloody mess. Leone stumbled backwards but turned towards her again.

"Now you've done it! **HRAAAH!** " Leone activated her Imperial Arm's special ability: Regeneration.

"Ooh? You can stop the bleeding yourself. Impressive."

 **"I'll show you what happens when you piss of a lion!"**

Leone charged at Esdeath once again, faster than before, and went for a kick aimed straight at her head. At least that's what she tricked Esdeath into thinking by faking her kick and replacing it with a solid fist to the gut. This fake-out almost got to her, but Esdeath blocked it once again. Infuriated at this one-sided-battle Leone goes for another attempt at striking, and decides to give Esdeath a taste of her infamous spinning kick. She ran towards her at her maximum speed and wagered the success of this battle on this one attack. But instead of hitting Esdeath, her leg was chopped up in tiny pieces. Scattered all over the floor in a fraction of a second. Leaving Leone unable to attack and immobilized on the floor.

"Now that I've seen your Imperial Arm's ability I've gotten curious. Does the rate of healing differ from body part to body part? ... No response? I guess I'll just have to test it out" Esdeath said maliciously. **"I'll take out an eye. Open an air hole in your cheek. Tear** **off your fingernails. Cut off your right breast. Chop off your arm. Stab your Tail. Slice your leg. Dig out your toes."** Esdeath said horrifyingly without faltering her torture.

 **"GWAAH! AAAAAAAH!"** Leone cried out in bitter agony.

"Huh, you're still alive... That's some regenerative ability. Well, next I'll give you a fatal wound. Let's see just how much you can take. Hahahaha" Esdeath laughed maniacally.

* * *

"Haah... Huff... Aah..." When Leone woke up she found herself out of breath. _'Another nightmare...'_

Since Tatsumi's disappearance the other day, Leone had countless nightmares all throughout the night. Each and every single one of them always ended up with her and the Blue Ice Demon facing off. Leone losing every time. Getting murdered or tortured in a million different ways. Each time more brutal than the last and every death in these nightmares felt so realistic that she was starting to lose it. Leone mentally couldn't handle another encounter with her. You could even say that Leone started to—

*Knock knock knock*

"Leone?" Akame peeked her head through the door as she called out. "Are you alright? I heard you screaming."

"Yeah! I'm just so pumped up today that I hit my head rolling out of bed. haha"

Akame's curiosity dropped, and instead, she put on a more serious face. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She walked towards Leone's bed and sat down facing her.

"Leone, we've known each other long enough, so please, tell me if anything is wrong." She asked worryingly.

"Akame, Don't worry." She went and patted her head. "Everything is alright." Leone said in her usual enthusiastic way, as to hide her pain.

"Don't lie to me!" Akame slapped her hand away.

"You are not the only one that is sad about Tatsumi, OK? So please, let's work this out together. Like all best friends should." Akame smiled with tears flowing from her eyes, and all her heart pouring out.

After having seen her best friend open up to her so much, Leone couldn't contain herself anymore. She hugged Akame and cried her heart out in unison with her. They stayed in each others embrace for some time. Reassuring one another, and letting themselves vent out their feelings as they have never done before.

Only after both of them being able to let go of the pain they have been holding in for so long, were they able to forge a new and stronger bond with each other.

"Thank you for letting me be able to show my true self, Akame." Leone looked down at her.

She wiped her tears away and looked up at Leone. "Thank you for trusting me, and for letting me see this part of you."

"Hey, don't tell this to anyone. It'll ruin the whole big sister relationship I have with everyone. Haha"

"Well, I think you're cute when you're like this too." Akame blatantly stated.

Leone blushed lightly.

"H-hey, maybe we should get going. The others are probably waiting on us."

"Oh, you're right. They are probably trying to eat my portion too!" Akame said with shock.

"Hahahahahaha" Leone started laughing uncontrollably after seeing Akame's face and began to roll on the floor.

"What?" Akame asked with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing." Leone said. _'But I guess you can be pretty cute too, Akame.'_

Akame was still wondering as to why she suddenly burst into laughter, but she was glad to have Leone back to the way she had always been. Akame then jumped off the bed and walked down to Leone. She smiled brightly towards her and reached out a hand to her.

"OK. Let's go, Leone!"

She smiled from ear to ear and reached to meet Akame's hand. Held on tightly and looked at her with new found determination.

"Yeah, Let's go!"

* * *

Najenda opened her pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. She put the cigarette in her mouth and brought the lighter to her face. Najenda put her lighter away and gave the cigarette a few brief draws of inhalations until it was well lit. She then proceeded to inhale through the cigarette, removed the cigarette, and exhaled.

People always told her that smoking was bad, but they just didn't understand the feeling. She felt like her lungs were wrapped in a warm blanket. Smoking always helped her in situations where she was stressed, or when she needed to think. Although she did think about quitting smoking after the Empire was taken down, that day wouldn't come soon.

Najenda looked out the balcony and saw the empire in the distance. She thought about the past and took another inhale of her cigarette.

"You know, being stressed will only give you more wrinkles when you grow older."

Najenda turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Oh, it's you Lubbock. What brings you around at this time of the day?"

"Well, Leone and Akame are having a moment, Mine and Chelsea are probably yelling at each other, and Susanoo is out hunting. So I thought I'd give my favourite Boss a visit." Lubbock said as he joined her on the balcony.

She didn't reply but instead looked back at the small figure of the empire in the distance. This was the first time Lubbock had seen her so down, so—he decided to lighten up the mood. He suddenly turned around and started to conjure something out of his string. He made big motions as to attract her attention.

"What are you up to now?" She questioned as she had noticed him doing something strange.

"OK, so, you know how I've been practicing making things out of my threads, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, what do you think about this!" Lubbock turned around and started doing different poses. He made himself a top hat, a monocle, and a curly mustache. He 'accidentally' dropped his mustache mid-pose and looked ridiculous while doing so.

"Hahaha. How is that going to help?"

"Well... It just did."

"What...?" Najenda was so surprised to hear those words from him that she dropped her cigarette.

Then, out of nowhere, Lubbock revealed one more item that he created. A ring. The ring had a nice simple plain design, and it didn't look too bad. It was made by such an insane amount of threads that it felt solid and that it could almost be mistaken for the real thing.

"Here, just in case you ever forget that we, Night Raid members, always stick together. Through thick and thin." He put the ring in the palm of her hand and looked at her in the eyes. "And, If you ever need help, you can always talk to me. After all, I've known you the longest." He said as he scratched his head.

Najenda looked at the ring in her palm and forgot all about her past life. What mattered now was the present, and how the empire had been corrupted for too long.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Lubbock. I really needed that."

"No problem, I'm more than glad if I can help you."

Najenda turned around and headed into the base with Lubbock following close behind.

He snickered and said to himself. _'Nice! That was awesome! Keep up the good work Lubbock.'_

"Oh, nice to see you girls in such high spirits," Najenda said as the girls walked in the room.

Lubbock hadn't even noticed yet, but Akame and Leone were walking together hand in hand. Laughing to themselves like the rest of the world wasn't there. Also, Mine was chasing after Chelsea, which seemed to be holding some of Mine's possessions. Chelsea looked like she was having a blast, on the other hand, Mine, not so much.

"Good thing that you all showed up. Now we only have to wait for—"

"I have acquired our lunch," Susanoo said, as if on cue.

"Perfect, now that everyone is here, we can start."

Everyone looked at her, and then looked at each other. All aware of what this was about.

"We can start Operation Save Tatsumi!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I just want to say: Sorry for the wait.**

 **I have gone back and did some edits to the previous chapters.**

 **Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and leave a review on anything related to the story. Opinions, questions, concerns, etc.**


	4. Kill the Picnic

**Let's get right into the story!**

 **I do not own _ Akame ga Kill _or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

 ** _Kill the Picnic_**

Children bolted past Tatsumi with ragged and soiled clothes as they ran away from an angry merchant. He was shouting at them excessively loud, but the children taunted him and ran. The streets of the capital were crowded with merchants, nobles, and potential customers. It almost seemed like any other city. However, Tatsumi knew the dark side of the capital, and of its horrifying true nature.

As he followed Esdeath through the busy streets, he noticed that everyone within a three-meter radius immediately got out of her way. Also, when Esdeath would stop at a shop and pick out something, she would get a pretty big discount. Although everyone around her seemed scared out of their minds, she was cheerfully pulling Tatsumi by his collar and kept going through the streets like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

After having shopped for various items, they headed to the capital's gates.

 _'We're leaving the capital? Does she want to bring me to a military camp outside of the capital? Maybe she's planning on training me out here...I guess I'll just have to wait and see.'_

They went past the capital's gates and started to head into the forest. They walked for a while through the thick forest until Esdeath halted to a stop.

"We're here!" Exclaimed Esdeath with overflowing happiness.

Tatsumi looked around and to his surprise, it was not what he expected. Esdeath had brought him to a clearing in the forest, and not some military camp or torture chamber. He could see wildlife roaming around, flowers and trees surrounding them, and even a waterfall a bit farther away.

Esdeath saw his awe and smiled to herself. "I thought that since you were from the country, you would prefer a place like this over the city."

"So...why are we here?" Tatsumi wasn't sure of the reason, but Esdeath seemed a lot more lively than usual.

"You will find out soon enough. Just stay right there." She giggled as she froze the chain—that was connected to the collar—to ground.

Tatsumi was slightly frightened as to what could be coming next. She had been acting suspiciously on their way here, and he was starting to worry. Tatsumi could see Esdeath doing something in front of herself, but couldn't exactly tell what she was doing from where he was standing. She did glance back at him every once in a while to make sure that he hadn't escaped, but Tatsumi just sat down, anxiously waiting for her to be done. He knew that even if she was busy doing something else, the moment he tried to escape he would most likely be frozen in a snap.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" Tatsumi asked.

"Do it or I'll freeze them shut for you."

Not wanting to upset Esdeath, Tatsumi complied, and he closed his eyes. With his eyes closed, Tatsumi was more anxious than before, because now he was clueless as to where Esdeath was. He could hear her moving around and giggle to herself, which didn't help his anxiety.

After a couple of minutes with his eyes closed, he heard Esdeath's footsteps approaching him. She broke the ice off his chain and pulled him up with her surprisingly soft hands. She pulled him forward a couple of steps and helped him not trip on any nearby plants. Tatsumi could hear her giggle in a very joyous manner, and was tempted to open his eyes.

"You can open your eyes now."

As Tatsumi opened his eyes he saw that Esdeath had prepared a picnic for him. She had laid out some food that she prepared and made Tatsumi sit down on the grass.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Can't I make my lover a meal?"

 _'Hmm... this seems suspicious. Why hasn't Esdeath threatened or harmed me recently? At this point, I'd be chained down with her doing who knows what with my unconscious body. Did she put something in the food? Maybe I shouldn't tr—'_

"What are you spacing out for? Go ahead, try something Tatsumi."

Tatsumi picked up a sandwich and stared at it. He thought about it for a second, but after seeing that Esdeath was looking at him intently, he took a bite. To his surprise, it tasted normal. It didn't seem like it was poisoned, but the taste was average.

"What do you think?"

"It's okay." He blatantly stated.

Esdeath pulled out her rapier in an instant and held it a few inches from his neck. Tatsumi tried jumping back but Esdeath had already made a wall of ice behind him, preventing his escape.

"It's **_only_ **okay?" She said with murderous intent.

Seeing that he messed up, Tatsumi tried rationalizing with Esdeath, hoping that he could spare himself some pain.

"We-well... when making a sandwich you should cut all of the fillings fairly thin so that its easier to bite through and the fillings don't spill out. Layering your ingredients is also important to keep the sandwich from falling apart."

Esdeath was surprised. She was supposed to be showing her good parts to him, but he just kept making her like him more. She giggled and put her rapier back in her scabbard.

"Why do you know that?" She wondered.

"Before coming to the capital, I thought that having a wide variety of skill would help me earn money for my village easier."

"If you'd like, we can send a good amount of money there monthly. As long as you stay with me."

"I'll consider that." Tatsumi didn't want the capital's dirty money, but if he needed to, he would make a deal with the ice devil even if it cost him his freedom.

"And you'll have to teach me how to make food better. You can start by trying out everything that I made and telling me how I can improve it." She smiled at him.

 _"Oh no. What have I gotten myself into? I shouldn't have done that."_ Tatsumi thought with great dread.

"Come on. Open up." Esdeath said as she was bringing a fork with food to his mouth. "You have to finish _everything_ I made." She said with a sly smile.

* * *

It was fairly loud inside the Night Raid headquarters. Chelsea teased Mine, Leone and Akame were laughing loudly, and Susanoo returned to base after hunting. That all changed when Najenda regained everyone's attention for a meeting regarding Tatsumi.

"We will have to get more information on his situation." Said Najenda.

"Yes, all the information we have gathered so far is that he has been captured by Esdeath." Calmly stated Susanoo.

"Since Esdeath has taken a liking to Tatsumi, he will most likely be safe for the moment," Akame said.

"I guess we'll have to help him escape," Mine said unconcernedly.

"He's probably just enjoying himself. Lucky him, getting to spend so much time with such a beautiful woman." Lubbock shed a tear from jealousy.

"We'll have to make sure Esdeath pays for taking Tatsumi from us." Leone punched her open palm.

"It good to see that you are pointing your anger in the right direction, but keep your composure Leone."

"Yes, Boss."

"Now. We have received news that Tatsumi was seen this morning in the capital's streets with Esdeath, and was last seen near the capital's gates."

"The Rebel Army spies are currently waiting near the gates for Tatsumi to appear once more." Added Susanoo.

"Exactly. Once they can asses the situation and bring back more information, we will start the real operation. Understood? "

"Roger." They all responded.

"Good, now go have a break. We will be facing against Esdeath and her Jaegers soon, and even though our goal is not to fight, they won't just let Tatsumi go without a fight. Prepare yourselves."

With that, the meeting was over.

Chelsea hadn't been around with Night Raid for long, but she could clearly tell that without Tatsumi the morale of the team had been lowered. It wasn't only his strength that supported them, but his presence was key to the team. She thought, _'I wonder what makes everyone like you so much,'_ and headed into her room. She threw herself on her bed and blankly stared at the ceiling. _'I wonder...'_

* * *

Tatsumi collapsed on the ground with his face to the sky. He looked down at his stomach and was still surprised that he was able to eat all of that food. He didn't think that Esdeath would actually make him eat a meal that could feed an entire village. She was basically stuffing food down his throat for what seemed like hours, all while smiling at him.

Esdeath then joined Tatsumi on the ground and they both looked at the endless blue sky. They remained in silence for a bit, taking in all of the nature around them. The calm and gentle breeze bringing with it the smells of the forest. The quiet but everpresent sound of a waterfall in the distance. They all reminded Tatsumi of his peaceful times in the village. Before Esdeath, before Night Raid, and before losing the ones dear to him. This serene and warm feeling made him start to fall asleep, and the fact that he was stuffed made him even more sleepy.

"Tatsumi?" Esdeath asked softly, but after noticing he fell asleep she just smiled.

 _'I guess this is fine too. It isn't exactly what I planned but that's fine. After all, you're cute no matter what you do.'_ She giggled to herself and closed her eyes.

...

When she opened her eyes Tatsumi was gone. Esdeath immediately stood up and started to process the situation in front of her. She noticed that there was blood where he laid down before and that there was a trace of blood leading to the forest. Esdeath still wasn't sure what happened but she quickly followed the trail of blood into the forest.

"Tatsumi! Where are you Tatsumi!" She called out for him.

 _'He could have escaped but the trail of blood says otherwise, I just hope he's not too badly injured.'_

As she ran she could see evidence of battle along the blood trail and suspected that Tatsumi engaged in a fight. She didn't know how strong Tatsumi was but when he fought the Giant Danger Beast, on the deserted island, he showed that he was capable of thinking under pressure, had good analysis skills, and courage. She kept following the trail and the sound of the waterfall kept becoming louder and louder. She was running as fast as lightning when she came to a sudden stop.

"Tatsumi!"

She saw him laying against a tree, opposite to the waterfall, with a giant puddle of blood underneath him.

"What happened!" She asked.

But Tatsumi was no longer able to respond. He was coughing up too much blood and didn't have any strength left to respond to her. He had multiple injuries all over his body, each one cut deeply into his skin. The person that did this to him was clearly a professional and had a lot of experience.

Esdeath looked around but she didn't see anyone. She turned back to Tatsumi who was now struggling and barely breathing. She tried helping him, but the attacker had hit Tatsumi's vital points, and the chances of him surviving were getting lower by the second.

"Come on Tatsumi, stay with me! I haven't made you fall for me yet, I didn't get to dominate you in bed, and I haven't truly gotten your attention yet. You can't just leave now when everything was starting to go well."

Tatsumi reached for her with his somewhat functioning hand and managed to say something.

"What?" Esdeath missed what he said because of the waterfall overpowering his words.

She got closer to him in hopes to be able to hear him this time around, but Tatsumi didn't say anything. Esdeath looked at him and saw that his once beautiful forest green eyes were now lifeless. The sound of the waterfall was gradually getting louder as she processed what just unfolded.

"Tatsumi?"

"Tat-umi?"

"Ta-u-i?"

Esdeath voice was slowly being drowned out by the roaring waterfall, and her vision started to darken. She couldn't say anything. She could only hear the deafening sound of the waterfall, until that too, disappeared. And all that was left was...

Silence and complete darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **And as usual, leave a review or anything related to the story.**


End file.
